Hope And Dream
by IceDragon5
Summary: Quatre and Trowa talk, and true feelings come out between the two. Something sweet and just plain cute I think. 3x4


Ice: Ok, it's 3x4, only a little fluff, nothing to special but really cute.

    As Quatre sat in his room reading, he could hear the familiar soft moans and cries coming from the room next to his in his estate. He couldn't help but to smile to himself though because he knew it was Heero that was doing the crying but it was only because of Duo's soft torture.

    "I wonder how it would feel…" Quatre said to himself as he set his book over on his bedside table and then snuggled himself comfortably under the covers. It was late and he decided he needed sleep. "… to have a lover."

    Quatre thought about that for a minute and then started to doze when he heard a soft knocking on his door. He sighed and sat up and put his pants on but left the shirt on the dresser where he had put it. He then walked over and opened the door and caught his breath.

    "Hello… Quatre."

    The blond pilot smiled and threw his arms around the boy in front of him. "Trowa! Your back! Your finally back!"

    Trowa smiled very slightly and wrapped his arms around Quatre and squeezed him tightly. He had been out on a mission for the past month and a half. "Yes. I'm back. It's not to late is it? I mean… I didn't wake you did I?"

    Quatre laughed and let go of Trowa. "No. Really you just caught me. I was just dozing off."

    "That's good," Trowa replied and looked Quatre over quickly. "The spare room still open for use?"

    The Arabian couldn't help but to blush. He was standing there half naked after all. "You mean your room. Yes it is by the way."

    There was a sudden yelp from the other room and then the sound of cursing. Both Quatre and Trowa looked over to the wall and sighed. It had been Duo and his cry of distress. 

    "They still-" 

    "Yes," Quatre said before Trowa even finished. "They still love each other very much. It's kinda funny really."

    "I guess," Trowa said then hesitated. "Have you ever had a lover… Quatre?"

    Quatre shrugged. "Nope though I've had a lot of offers. I guess that being the Winner heir and having money makes everyone want to marry into the family. Annoying really."

    Trowa nodded. "I can see why. Why didn't you ever take an offer?"

    "I really don't know," Quatre said as he thought for a long moment. "I mean… I think I want to know what it feels like to be with someone you love but then again I don't want to make a mistake and end up with someone that would take advantage of me. Maybe I'm scared, who knows. What about you Trowa?"

    "No," Trowa answered softly. "I've never had any offers and I've never made any."

    Quatre laughed again and went and laid down in his bed. "Sounds like you Trowa. You don't talk enough to let people know what your like, or at least that's what most people that know you think. I personally think you talk enough. At least your not like Duo."

    "That boy talks to much," Trowa said in response. "I'm going to go now and let you get some sleep."

    "Thanks. Night Trowa."

    Trowa hesitated then slowly walked over to Quatre's bedside and bent down, kissing him gently on the cheek then walked back to the door. "Good night Quatre."

    Quatre swallowed hard a few times and watched as Trowa disappeared, closing the door behind him.  Had Trowa just… kissed him?

    "Trowa…" Quatre finally breathed softly to himself. "Maybe you… maybe I can trust you…"

~oo00@00oo~

    The next morning Quatre woke to the sound of a soft steady typing in his room. He opened his eyes and looked to his small work desk and saw Trowa there working busily at his laptop.

    "Morning Trowa," Quatre said softly, staying where he was.

    The other boy didn't answer right away but finally he did turn his head and nodded at Quatre. It was his way of a 'good morning'.

    "So may I ask what your doing in here?"

    "Battery dead on mine," Trowa said softly in reply. "I need to use one."

    Quatre nodded. "It's alright. You know you never have to ask if you want to use my laptop."

    "I just thought… that after last night… what I did would…"

    "Would what Trowa?" Quatre ask with some slight curiosity. 

    Trowa shrugged. "Ruin our friendship."

    Quatre smiled and shook his head. "No not at all Trowa. Something as sweet as that couldn't ruin our friendship."

    The other pilot looked over his shoulder at Quatre and studied him closely. "Sweet?"

    The Arabian pilot blushed. "I… didn't really… mean it like… that."

    Trowa shrugged and then went back to typing. "Never had anyone call my kisses sweet like that before, that's all, though, come to think of it, I've never kissed anyone to give them a chance to comment."

    "And I've never been kissed like that before," Quatre said softly. "Most times if anything it will be forceful or harsh though most people might not mean it that way, the one time I was… forced into something."

    Quatre saw Trowa nod and then he sighed in slight relief. He had meant to do anything but call Trowa's kiss sweet, though that was exactly what it was.

    "Umm… Trowa."

    "Yes?" he replied without looking from the screen. "Need something?"

    Quatre hesitated. "Remember last night when you said that you've never had anyone ever offer to love you and I told you that I was a little scared to take an offer?"

    Trowa was silent for a moment, which made Quatre even more nervous then he already was. "Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?"

    "Well… I was just wondering…" Quatre stuttered as he sank back into the bed and pulled the covers over his head. "I'm offering. Would you be willing to take a chance with me?"

    When there came no reply Quatre just thought that Trowa was taking his time in answering, thinking about what he wanted to say but then the blond haired pilot caught the sound of his door closing and it wrenched at his heart so bad it made him want to cry in pain.

    'I'm an idiot,' he thought to himself as he pulled the covers from his face and sat up then saw that his laptop was left on. 'He was in such a rush to get away from me that he left the computer on and what ever he was working on up.'

    Slowly Quatre stood and walked to the computer and started to shut it down when something caught his eye. It had been minimized and so he brought it up. It was a note from Trowa.

    "Meet me at the lake," Quatre read aloud to himself. "Don't be late, meet me at eleven thirty tonight, Trowa."

    It took a minute for Quatre to really process what the note said because he was in slight shock but after he got over that he nodded to himself and then got dressed and then left his room to meet the others for breakfast. He was making sure to not get his hopes up.

~oo00@00oo~

    "Trowa's back!" Duo yelled happily as Trowa walked into the dinning room where Heero, himself, and Wufei all sat. 

    "Hello," was Trowa's only reply as he took a seat next to Wufei.

    "How did the mission go?" Wufei ask softly as he took a piece of fruit and started to eat it slowly. "And… is there any word on the leader of the OZ organization?"

    Duo looked up from his breakfast and eyed Wufei. "It's Treize. You know that Wufei and he's been missing in action for little over… nine months. What's so important about him?"

    Trowa looked at Wufei then Duo and sighed. "There hasn't been any word. And he just wants to know because of a duel he and Treize never finished."

    "Oh, kinda like Heero and Zechs," Duo said then returned to his meal. "That's cool. It's that justice, fairness thing of his. Must have kicked in again."

    Wufei locked eyes with Trowa and as no one was looking lipped a quick 'thank you' to him. Trowa nodded in acknowledgement. The real story was that Wufei and Trezi had at one point fallen for each other and had affairs with each other. Wufei was just worried about him and Trowa was the only one who knew.

    "Good morning."

    Duo and Wufei turned their heads and nodded at the last pilot who had just joined them. Quatre took a seat by Heero and ate one peach then stood up again and started to leave. Duo's voice stopped him though.

    "Your in a hurry, something up?"

    "No, just have some work to do," Quatre replied. "Running this place and taking care of what my father left me isn't easy you know."

    Duo was about to say something else when Trowa cut him off. "Let him be. I'm guessing he's got other things on his mind."

    The normally silent pilot turned his head and looked at Quatre, catching him with his stare. It took a minute for him to break the trapping stare but Quatre finally nodded and walked off, heading for his study. After a little while longer the others all left the dinning room and went their separate ways for the day. Even Duo and Heero parted for a little while to really only get a little time alone, sense they were almost forever together. 

~oo00@00oo~

    The rest of that day was hell for Quatre. He couldn't help the fact that he wanted to know Trowa's answer and so by the time it grew dark and the other pilots retired to bed, Quatre easily slipped out side and ran to the lake that rested on his property though it seemed to be bigger then a normal sized lake it was a very nice place to be. It rested at the bottom of a small hill, looking as if it rested in a valley and had tress rimming it's back side.

    "Trowa?" Quatre called as he reached the lake. "Trowa?"

    Quatre waited but no answer came. He sighed and realized that he had left a little early and he had a fifteen-minute wait ahead of him. He sighed again and then sat down in the soft, tall grass and watched the reflection of the full moon glisten in the water.

    "I guess you became impatient," came a sudden voice from behind Quatre. He jumped slightly and turned his head.

    "You came."

    Trowa smiled softly and sat down slowly beside Quatre. "You had your doubts?"

    "Yes… to tell the truth."

    Trowa nodded and looked out over the lake. "Beautiful, isn't it? The way space is reflected like that."

    Quatre smiled and nodded. "I will have to agree… to bad it looks so destroyed when your actually up there," 

    "Yes, I know."

    Quatre sighed softly and looked at Trowa who was still gazing out over the lake. "You wanted to see me?"

    Slowly Trowa nodded. "Yes I did. You don't mind meeting here… do you?"

    "No, not at all," Quatre said as he quickly looked back at the lake. He felt like he was trying to rush Trowa. "I think that the view here is very beautiful on nights like this and I always thought it would be nice to see it while talking with some one."

    Trowa laughed very softly and looked at Quatre. "You ask me something earlier. Would you care to ask me again? I seem to have forgotten what it was but I know that was what I wanted to see you about."

    Quatre blushed but did as Trowa ask. "I ask you if you wanted to take a chance with me…"

    Trowa didn't answer at first, just like he had that morning, then, all of a sudden, he put one arm around the blond and allowed him to lean against him if he wished. At first Quatre didn't move but then slowly, very slowly, he relaxed and laid his head on Trowa's shoulder.

    "You're the first to offer yourself to me," Trowa started softly. "No one else has really been willing to want me as a lover, but I have a confession to make. I've wanted to ask you the same thing you ask me since the first time we met. You were so kind to me then before you even knew me. You didn't know if I would kill you or become your friend but you seemingly didn't care. Quatre… if you trust me enough I would like to offer my self to you instead of the other way around."

    At first Quatre was speechless. Trowa… strong, silent Trowa… was changing the question that he had ask to him that morning so it was _him_ who was asking for Quatre as a lover, not the other way around. Finally Quatre was able to say something, though not what he would have liked.

    "You… you used something that needed to be paragraphed."

    Trowa didn't respond right away and for a moment Quatre thought he blew it. Then Trowa laughed. "Yeah… I guess I did. Second time in my life I guess and both while talking to you, but right now, do you mind telling me your answer?"

    Quatre shook his head slightly and laid down so his head rested in Trowa's lap and he could look up into his face. "If I asked you the same thing this morning, what do you think I'll say? Trowa… this is all I've wanted for a long time and I trust you with my life so yes… I will take your offer if you will take mine."

    Trowa smiled and nodded. "And I take your offer… my koi."

    Quatre's heart jumped at the word and then, as Trowa forced Quatre to sit beside him again and then took his lips with his in a strong yet tender embrace, then there was suddenly no need for words. They had found love in one another, and that was all that was needed between them.

Ice: Yeah, this one was just a one shot I did a _long_ time ago and never posted. Remember, the first one I wrote and _posted_ was my story 'College Boys Havoc'. This one is more serious and just a sweet one.

Blazer: Yep. Simple, clean, and so sweet and fluffy. Like cotton candy!

Ice: Please review, and please read my other story, it's 2x1 and some 3x4 and it's humor along with romance ^-^  


End file.
